Katherine Romanova (Batman505)
Katherine Romanov was a witch, and Harry Potter's classmate. She lived in Pennsylvania, USA, but moved to England, Great Britain for most of her childhood, then moved to live in New York City, New York, USA. Background Katherine Romanov was born in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, and had a pretty great life, but when she was 5, she, and her family, was attacked by Grigori Rasputin and were forced to hide in the sewers. During their few moments of hiding, Grigori Rasputin found them and were killed off, but she and her sister, Pearl. Before he could kill them though, he was stopped by the MACUSA. She was separated from her sister, and taken and put in an orphanage, Mrs. Hawkins's Orphanage (spray painted an X over "orphanage" and put "torture house" over it by orphans) for Boys and Girls. Here she would befriend met Samantha Harward. And together, they would experience something far worse than death, at the hands of Mrs Hawkins and her blood-thirsty doberman pinscher named Bloodhound. After a few months of torture, she and Samantha escaped the orphanage. They were caught roaming the streets at night, and ran for miles, until caught in a roundabout. Before she was arrested however, her uncle, Vincent Romanova, came, and took her in, and he told her that her sister was with her. As for Samantha, she stole a police motorcycle, and rode off with it, never to be seen again. Vincent would heal his niece's barbed whip scars, after being taken home. They moved to England when she was 9. She attended Hogwarts and after 7 minutes of deciding from Ravenclaw from Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, she was ultimately sorted into Hufflepuff, and her sister was sorted into Gryffindor. During her first year of Hogwarts, she was extremely shy at first, but soon met a few friends, Jacob Fredrickson, and Sid Phillips. She was also tasked to hide the Mirror of Erised. She hid it behind one of the stones of Stonehenge, there she saw a vision of what would happen if Rasputin rose to power and took over the Wizarding World. Dumbledore, also saw it, and told her that she needed to settle her feelings, and not to worry. Following that, Dumbledore assigned Peter the Pyromancer, to become Katherine's personal bodyguard. Her second year, since she was muggle-born, she was sent home after Hermione Granger was petrified, but returned the following year. Her third year, she, Sid and Jacob infiltrated the Gryffindor Common Room to hunt down Sirius Black, attacked him in the common room, but resulted in failure and a slash across Katherine's torso along with a broken rib cage, several bite marks on Jacob's forearm, arms, and face, and a flesh tear on Sid's thigh. The attack was enough to have her sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, which all injuries healed over three weeks. They lost 30 points each for harassing with Gryffindor. Her fourth year, she attended the brief start of the Triwizard Tournament, where she encountered the thought "dead", Samantha Harward, where it was proven that she hid from the fuzz, and attended the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. During the second task throughout to Cedric's death, she, Jacob, and Sid returned Griggle, a baby forest troll to his parents, though they lived very deep in the Forbidden Forest on Myrtle's request, and encountered Mosag, Aragog's wife and her clan of spiders, five blast-ended skrewts, four manticores, three werewolves, two fire crabs, and a hydra, which they all wanted to eat the troll and the Hufflepuff Trio. Thankfully, they used a newborn basilisk to kill the hydra, then another blast-ended skrewt managed to kill the basilisk, but it's guts blasted unto Sid. Peter the Pyromancer caught up to them, he helped return the troll in a more careful manner. After returning the troll, they wash themselves, and sneak in the troll hoard, while the distracted the troll family with it's young. Katherine takes a diricawl, she named Plumpy, as Jacob gets a book (written in Russian) called Life of Rasputin: by Nicolas Flame, as Sid attempts to take as much gold he can carry, but was stopped by Peter. After getting back to Hogwarts riding unicorns, they were there just in time when they heard Dumbledore mention Cedric's death. Later that year, he should have expelled them, but instead, they each lost 100 points from Hufflepuff, for running away from school. Then added 20 points for each of them, for doing an extremely dangerous, wouldn't-have-survived, task, that not even Harry, he mentioned, wouldn't even do. She and her friends would have to retake their fourth year, the following year. During her retaken fourth year, she was able to secretly decipher the Russian into English. She found out about Rasputin's Reliquary, and learned how to destroy it; "no magical enchantment can destroy it", which means it has to be destroyed, physically. Near the end of her fifth year she was transitioned from England to New York, where she stayed with her uncle for the time being, before she returned for her sixth year of Hogwarts, when Severus Snape became headmaster. She would transition to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and be sorted into House Thunderbird. She returned to Hogwarts with the Second Order of the Phoenix during the battle of Hogwarts, where she and Jacob, witnessed the death of Pearl Romanova, her sister (at the hands of Voldemort), Samantha Harward, her best friend (at the hand of Rasputin's Chimaera, which Katherine destroyed it with Hephiclarine, which is the only spell that destroys Rasputin's cloned creatures (which are just enchanted spells)), and Sid Phillips, another best friend of hers (at the hands of Augustus Rookwood). She went back to New York City after the battle to finish her schooling, which she had to finish her seventh year of schooling. In 2001, she met Dimitri Cleveland and fell in love and married in 2004 and had twins on March 17, 2006, Marlayna Katherine Romanova-Cleveland, the eldest, and David Nicholas Romanova-Cleveland. In 2018, she was fired from Head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, because of the debate over Rasputin's existence. With help of her husband, she went undercover around Hogwarts for 5 years, under a proposal Stinging Jinx daily. Why she was there was she figured out that in Nicolas Flamel's Life of Rasputin, he was expelled from Hogwarts, so he attended Durmstrang, and he sought revenge on Hogwarts, after he killed the Romanovs. During Albus's sixth year at Hogwarts, they were ambushed by Alfred Cleveland, Dimitri's father, using Atomic Roculus. She briefly fought Alfred, before he disapparated. She was spotted near the bridge of the Viaduct Courtyard. She was caught by Fay Dunbar, an auror of the Ministry, who also used the Revelio Charm on her Stinging Jinx, and revealed her true identity. She was then taken in the Ministry for attacking Hogwarts, but Alfred made it seem that she was guilty. Harry lead the case (thou he believed Rasputin was mythical), which he had two days to figure it out or she'll be sentenced to death in the hands of the MACUSA. Harry spent all night getting info from Katherine, and still believed that Rasputin is mythical, but Ron believed her. She extracted her own memories, and put them in a vile, to prove her innocence. Harry went back into his office, where he took out Dumbledore's old pensieve, and experienced her thoughts and fears, and the truth. After looking up to Ron, he grabbed his old classmate, Draco Malfoy, to and interrogated Albus and Scorpius. They both rejected, and disbelieved that the knew Rasputin (they were in Rasputin's memory-lock charm). Harry was forced to use Legilimency on Albus, as Draco did with Scorpius, right as Peter the Pyromancer fought Rasputin at his dark castle, and knocked down the spell. Harry, Draco, Albus, and Scorpius immediately flew to different corners of the room, as Ron and the New Headmistress, Mackenzie McJennyson stood in fear. When they got up, Albus and Scorpius, confesses that they went snooping, and accidentally, found out about his plan to kill Katherine. While that was happening, Harry's time to prove Katherine's innocence ran out and Hermione accused Katherine with treason, and sentenced her to death, by the Death Cell, by Alfred Cleveland. She, Hermione, Alfred Cleveland, and both British Ministry of Magic and MACUSA aurors flew back to New York, and into the MACUSA's headquarters. Dimitri was heartbrokenly forced to remove Katherine's memories. Right before he did so, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Peter bursted into the cell, and stopped the execution. They proved Alfred was a traitor, and proved he had an Philosopher's Stone in his pocket, and a follower of Rasputin, and he turned into smoke, and kidnapped Katherine. After Katherine was taken to Rasputin's fortress, he lifted his castle with telekinesis, and moved it right above Peterhof Palace, using a standing enchantment, to keep the palace in place. After days in a prison cell, she was rescued, along with the rest of the Second Order of the Phoenix, by Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fay Dunbar, and Jacob Fredrickson. She participated in the 3 week Third Wizarding War or the "Age of Rasputin". At the Second Battle of Hogwarts, she was thought to have died. She thought she had failed the Ministry, until Jacob and Dimitri, convinced her to return to battle, with the help of the MACUSA, and the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The last battle of the Age of Rasputin, took place at St. Petersburg, Petergof, Peterhof Palace, Rasputin almost won, if it weren't for Katherine's USA Wizarding Army, and Peter's animagus: the Pyro Beast, a mysterious creatures at appears every million years. Katherine destroyed Rasputin's Hebridean Black with Hephiclarine, and the battle commenced again, for two hours. Until Delphini was killed by Katherine's nundu, Machia, and after Rasputin's Reliquary was destroyed by Katherine, by crushing it with her high-heel. Rasputin's skin, his cloak, and his bones immediately burned away. After that, he disappeared, without a trace. After the Battle of the Peterhof Palace, the MACUSA and the Ministry of Magic renewed the International Confederation of Wizards, stronger than ever before. As for Katherine, she remarried Dimitri and had another child, a baby boy, he was named "Harry Dimitri Romanov", named after Harry Potter for saving her life. She resumed her post as Head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Later she became President of the MACUSA. The following year from the Battle of the Peterhof, the Ministry of Magic and the MACUSA created "Rasputin's Tournament", as such a champion from Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, and Ilvermorny is chosen to go through the Ilvermorny Labyrinth, to face dangerous creatures to get to the middle and claim the Rasputin's Downfall Trophy, as the Minister, President of the MACUSA, and the Headmasters of the schools, oversee the game. After the game, they would have a feast at Ilvermorny. During the second game, Katherine, Hermione, Harry and Ron go on a little mystery to find Peter the Pyromancer, finding out that he was between the Veil of Death, in another world. Peter's wife, assured them, he'll be fine, and return to see Ilvermorny's champion win the game. Trivia *If Katherine Romanov looked in the Mirror of Erised (not to be confused with the vision she saw in the mirror) she would see: peace throughout the land. *Katherine's boggart would be Rasputin in his full power, with his reliquary. But with boggart-banishing spell also known as Riddikulus, Rasputin would cower in fear, from a baby rabbit (although Rasputin isn't afraid of bunnies, he's really afraid of Limbo, his forever torture prison). *Katherine's eyes are green, like her uncle, and Harry Potter. *Katherine's "gun" is actually a Wizarding-Taser that deceives many. Katherine Romanova -11 yrs.-12 yrs. (flashback)-.png|Katherine in her First through Second Year at Hogwarts File:Katherine_Romanov_-13_yrs._(griffindor_disguise_'attacked'_flashback)-.png|Katherine Romanov disguised as a Gryffindor student and after being attacked by Sirius Black, who was escaping the Gryffindor Common Room. Katherine Romanova -13 yrs.-16 yrs. (flashback)-.png|Katherine in her Third through Seventh Year at Hogwarts Katherine Romanov.png|Katherine in her adulthood and MACUSA's Head of the Magical Law Enforcement; and after being brought out of undercover. File:Katherine_Romanov_-rogue-.png|Kathering after going undercover. File:Katherine_Romanov_-president_of_the_MACUSA-.png|Katherine Romanov after being elected president of the MACUSA File:Katherine_Romanov_(after_the_Age_of_Rasputin).jpg|Katherine 1 year after the Age of Rasputin Katherine Romanov's Wand (10 & 1 3rd In., Holly Wood, Thestral Tail Hair).png|Katherine's Wand (10 & 1/3 In., Wood: Holly, Core: Thestral Tail Hair) Category:Magical Congress of the United States of America employees Category:Wizards Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Politicians Category:Head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Category:Married Category:Mothers Category:Muggle-borns Category:Muggle Raised